Broken Purity
by JadeFlowers
Summary: Kagome. Pure mostly kind Kagome. But what happens when Naraku, in a new turn of evil, shatters the soul of the shikon maiden? First attempt at a lemon
1. Chapter 1

Kagome shot an arrow, hoping to free Inuyasha from the tentacles that surrounded him. Sango and Miroku weren't there to help fight, they'd been poisoned by a demon and were being nursed back to health by Kaede and Shippo. Inuyasha, the idiot thinking that just the two of them was enough to find the jewel shards, was only free for a few moments before he was slammed against the trunk of a tree by another of Naraku's tentacles. Kagome fumbled with another arrow, but was too late as a tentacle slammed into her, sending her flying through the air.

She couldn't help but think that she really hoped that no one saw her panties.

She landed in a pile of debris, splinters biting into her legs and back. Struggling to stand up, tentacles started to wrap up her legs, flowing up her body and trapping her.

"EEEEKK!"

"KAGOME!"

Naraku smiled, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight as he pulled Kagome closer to him. She wasn't Kikyo, but it would hurt Inuyasha just as much to break her. Possibly more, because it would prove that the half-demon couldn't protect either woman. After all, Kikyo had died because Inuyasha hadn't been strong enough or smart enough to protect her.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to show you just how helpless you are."

Kagome, a bad feeling filling the pit of her stomach, started to struggle even more. Though, when a tentacle wrapped around her throat and cut of her air supply, her fight switched from "get free!" to "let me breathe!" and Naraku smirked at the mortal girl.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha struggled, desperate to get free and save the girl he loved. He'd already lost one and refused to lose another.

Suddenly, Naraku stopped choking Kagome, the girl's body relaxing against the tentacles as she gasped for air. Inuyasha watched, confusion clearly on his face.

"What? Did you think that I was going kill her? No, I have other ways to break her, to taint her."

Inuyasha shuddered, his eyes going wide as he imagined all the things that demons, and worse humans, did to mortals to break them. When the tentacle started going up the girl's skirt, Kagome who was still trying to catch her breath, didn't notice, but Inuyasha did. His eyes widened and he paled, panic filling his voice.

"KAGOME! NO!"

Kagome jerked as she felt something touch her inner thighs. Eyes widening, she looked down and saw the tentacle sliding up her skirt. Her struggles to free herself returned, this time stronger and more desperate. She purified a tentacle as it gripped her wrist tighter, but another quickly replaced it. As the tentacle between her legs touched her, she purified that one in terror. Two more shot out and shredded her skirt, her lacy white panties available for the world to see. Crying out in alarm, she tried to pull away as she unconsciously purified everything around her. Dropping to the ground, she tried to run, but Naraku, with his fast healing, quickly grabbed hold of her and shredded her top. Now in just her matching bra and panties, as well as her shoes and socks, she tried everything she could to cover herself and get free.

Silently she thanked the gods that she had accidently forgotten the jewel shards at home.

Inuyasha, unable to free himself, watched and struggled helplessly as Kagome was stripped of her clothes.

Kagome, now missing both her shoes and one sock, tried running again as she purified some more of the spider demon's tentacles. But they just regrew and closed in around her.

Suddenly a tentacle shot out and cut her back, both injuring her and freeing her breasts from the restraints of her bra. Wincing in pain and trying to cover herself, Kagome tried to find a way out.

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

Running towards Inuyasha's voice, she was grabbed by more of Naraku's tentacles.

"So predictable. When will you realize that he can't protect you?"

Kagome, no longer caring that her breasts were hanging out for everyone to see, struggled against the tentacles painful grip.

"LET ME GO!"

Naraku pulled her so close that their noses were almost touching.

"You know, I always wanted to do this to Kikyo, but I suppose her reincarnation will have to do. Though-" he ripped off her panties, showing her lack of pubic hair "-you're not much more than a child."

Kagome cried out in pain as he reached over and grabbed her breast hard enough for his nails to draw blood.

He smiled and leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear.

"That's me being gentle. If you'd like it rough, continue struggling."

Kagome paled, but continued to struggle. If she could just get to Inuyasha, then everything would be alright. Naraku, guessing her train of thought, smirked and made his tentacles spread her legs. Shrieking, Kagome purified them and started to fall, but was caught again.

Before she could reacted, something slammed up inside of her painfully and she gasped gripping what held her, in too much pain to do anything else.

"A virgin? With you traveling with Inuyasha, I had expected you to have at least some experience."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Naraku force his way into Kagome, and then widened even more as he heard the demon's comment. Kagome was a virgin? Not even Kikyo had been a virgin! Had she been saving herself for someone?… Had she been saving herself for him?

Kagome whimpered as the thing inside her moved, her nails digging into the flesh that held her.

"Stop! No!"

She shrieked as hands gripped her thighs and pulled her closer to Naraku, his penis driving further into her. She clawed at his back, hoping to make him let go, but he seemed to enjoy her struggles. Tears welled into her eyes as blood trickled down her thighs. Tentacles gripped her around the ankles, wrists, and throat and forced the girl into a spread eagled position as Naraku squeezed her throat hard enough to bruise.

Inuyasha, now with a wonderful view of Naraku forcing himself onto Kagome, nearly puked.

Naraku started to thrust into Kagome quickly, the pain and speed stopping her from gaining enough concentration to purify the hateful demon. Just as Kagome started to adjust to him, Naraku forced penis-shaped tentacles, specially made for her, into her throat and ass. Tears fell from the girl, the purity of them stinging Naraku and encouraging him to do more.

He thrust into each opening at different speeds, Kagome's pure tears burning him and Inuyasha's despair encouraging him.

Finally, in a single spurt, he released himself into her and dropped the girl. She lay on the ground and continued to cry, but she didn't fight or run. She didn't have it in her anymore. Though Inuyasha tried to yell at her to do so, she didn't hear him.

Naraku changed his body, keeping Inuyasha pinned to the tree, and made his body look more human. All of his tentacles shooting out of his back as he walked towards her. Easily picking her up, he grinned at the despair in her eyes.

"Now that you're broken, I'm going to taint you. Would you like to know how I'm going to do that?"

Kagome's only response was more tears trickling down her face. Naraku pulled the girl close and held her in a mock hug to whisper in her ear, Inuyasha's sensitive ears picking it up in the silence of the forest.

"I'm going to make you enjoy it."

A broken sob came from Kagome as Inuyasha screamed at Naraku. But the evil half-demon paid no attention to the other half-breed. Laying Kagome on the ground, he reached down and started to stroke her. She tried to move, but her body, mind, and soul were too tired to resist. Naraku easily held her down without the use of his tentacles, the tentacles going to hold down the ever increasingly violent Inuyasha. Naraku rolled her pearl between his fingers, not quite pinching it, and Kagome shuddered. Whether from disgust or pleasure, neither were sure.

Naraku waited until Kagome was soaking wet and crying before he lifted his fingers to her face, his face triumphant and grinning.

"See. Doesn't it feel good?"

He forced his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste it. All Kagome could taste was Naraku's miasma, blood, and a strange sweetness. She, in a futile attempt, spit it at him, but he licked it away before forcing a kiss on her. He was gentle, though he refused to let her bite off his tongue.

After he kissed her, he played with her body until she nearly begged for it. Touching, stroking, groping, kissing, and licking. She was able to keep her mouth shut and not say anything, even when he lightly nipped her nipples, but she could no longer control the actions of her body. More and more tears spilled from her eyes, crystalizing from the purity and the closeness of the demon. Naraku wondered if, after this, she'd always have crystal tears. He kind of liked the idea.

Rubbing himself against her, he coated his length in her juices and smiled in mock kindness as she shook beneath him, both in fear and lust.

"Such a pure girl lusting after such a cruel demon, how the heavens must cry."

Kagome flinched away from him, but he slid into her gently. She choked back a sob as her body arched to meet him.

Inuyasha, who had long since lost to his own despair, watched and sobbed as his Kagome reacted to their long hated enemy. He could smell her tears, her fear, and her lust. And he knew that she'd never be the same Kagome. And he blamed himself.

Kagome held back a groan of pleasure as Naraku found her spot and started pounding into it on every thrust. She hated this man, truly loathed him, but her body was moving with him and against him as he grinned from above her. Fresh tears and a cry escaped her as she came all over him.

With faster speed then she could react to, he slipped out of her, flipped her over, and entered her ass. This time he played with her front, slipping a few fingers inside her, as he thrust in. She was extremely tight, but she grew wet and slick with blood. Even with him being gentle, he was too large for such a small hole. Continuing to thrust into her anyway, he grinned when he found the spot that made her cry out in pleasure. Thrusting hard into that spot, enjoying her cries, he picked up speed. Rubbing her pearl with his thumb and fingering her mercilessly as he pounded into her from behind, he enjoyed it as she shuddered beneath him. Suddenly her body tensed and she tightened around his fingers before she came all over his hand and the forest floor. Pulling back, he licked the girl clean before fucking her with his tongue. First his tongue took her ass, as he enjoyed the taste of her blood. Then when that was clean and she was whimpering, he moved lower and lapped at her entrance. He thrust his tongue inside and had to grip her hips as she bucked. She came quickly, filling his mouth and emptying much of it onto the ground again. Then he laid her into the sticky mess and played with her breasts until she was holding back moans and wet with want again. Grinning, he thrust his shaft into her mouth, teasing her body and taunting her until she sucked him off. He came and she gagged, spilling most of his seed down onto her chest. He grinned as he heard Inuyasha crying. Pushing the girl into the pool of cum, he spread her legs and thrust right into her spot earning a surprised cry of pleasure. Laughing, he thrust in harder and faster, pounding her smaller body into the cum soaked ground.

Then, for fun, he pulled out and sat, pulling her on top of him. Using just a few tentacles, he forced the girl to fuck him, making sure he hit her spot on every thrust. Though Kagome was facing the correct way, she refused to look at Inuyasha as she fucked their enemy.

Miles and miles away, unnoticed by any living creature, the dead clay priestess that was Kikyo clutched her chest. Through her connection with Kagome, she could feel the girl's, and her own, soul shattering into hundreds of thousands of pieces. What in the world was happening to that girl for it to break such a strong soul?

He continued to play with her body until her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking in ecstasy. Then, releasing Inuyasha, he disappeared. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, though by then she was already unconscious. He gripped her to him and cried as he stroked her hair. Hours passed before Inuyasha was able to control himself well enough to wash Naraku's scent, and seed, off the girl and take her back to Kaede's Village. When they arrived at Kaede's hut, Kagome dressed in his fire-rat robe and still unconscious, the old priestess and Shippo immediately knew something was wrong. But Inuyasha didn't say a word. Days passed, Sango and Miroku recovering to find Inuyasha in a miserable unspeaking state and Kagome unconscious.

At the end of the week, Kaede was worried. Kagome had neither eaten nor drunken anything and had lost a considerable amount of weight. It wasn't until two days later when Kikyo arrived that Kagome woke up. Having sensed it, Kikyo wasn't surprised to see the empty look in Kagome's eyes. Though she wondered what had happened, she did not ask. Silent, Kikyo turned away to leave.

"You're not going to take the soul back?"

Everyone looked as Inuyasha spoke for the first time since he and Kagome had arrived.

"Taking back the soul would be useless now Inuyasha."

"Why? Because she's tainted? Because she's broken?"

"BECAUSE THE SOUL IS SHATTERED, INUYASHA!"

Eyes widened at Kikyo's rare show of emotion, though it wasn't surprising that it was anger. After all, that was the emotion that Kikyo had died with.

"Because a shattered soul is useless, Inuyasha! Even to a dead woman such as myself! Fixing a shattered soul is ten times more difficult than collecting and purifying the jewel shards. The likelihood of you, or anyone, healing that girl's soul is an even less chance then Naraku keeling over and dying from a cold!"

Kikyo stormed out of the hut, Kagome's friends choking back sobs. The girl herself sat still, no emotion passing her face at the commotion. No reaction to anything being said or done around her. Shippo, refusing to believe what Kikyo said, jumped into Kagome's lap and chatted at her in desperation. Though she watched him, she reacted to nothing. And when a butterfly passed by, she watch it with the same amount of interest.

Everyone but Kagome cried that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha held Kagome to his back as he traveled with his friends. Kagome still reacted to nothing, but she did obey simple orders. Such as "eat" when food was placed into her hand or "climb on" when Inuyasha squatted in front of her. Though she was now useless as a jewel detector, being as she didn't speak or react, she still retained the ability to purify the shards. Shippo, desperate, still chatted in the evenings when the stopped and made camp. Inuyasha kept them at a relatively slow pace, not wanting to damage the girl that rode on his back. They had already found out that she didn't react to pain anymore.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, Kirara and Shippo nearly leaving him in the dust.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?"

Inuyasha ignored the fox demon as he sniffed the air. Blinking, he looked at Kagome in sadness and desperation.

"Hey, Kagome, your friend Kouga is on his way."

She didn't react.

Setting Kagome down, Inuyasha got ready for the quickly arriving wolf demon. Within seconds, Kouga arrived, nearly pouncing on Kagome. But he froze when he saw her eyes. Anger filling him, he glared sideways at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Shippo was quick to defend Inuyasha, knowing, even at such a young age, that it wasn't the half-breeds fault.

"HEY! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! IT WAS NARA-"

"It's ok Shippo. It is my fault because I couldn't protect her. Because I took her with me."

Even Kouga was shocked at the admission, at the half-breed's despair.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha paused. He hadn't told anyone exactly what happened, though Sango had guessed.

"… He raped her."

Pain shot through Inuyasha's jaw as the wolf punched him. As Kouga berated him with questions, Inuyasha didn't answer and continued to let the wolf beat him. Leaving the two boys to fight, Sango followed Kagome, who was following a butterfly. Miroku stayed, debating on whether to help Kouga or help Inuyasha, and Shippo, after some debate, decided to stay as well, in case things got out of hand between the two older demons.

Sango sat next to Kagome who was sitting on a hill covered in flowers. Glancing down the hill, she was surprised to see a familiar girl in orange running around. She saw no sign of Rin's guardian or the imp, so she waved the little girl over. Rin happily ran over but slowed when she saw Kagome.

"What's wrong with Lady Kagome?"

"She's… broken."

She wasn't sure how to explain it kindly to the little girl, but Rin seemed to accept the answer. Smiling, she made a crown of flowers and placed it atop Kagome's head.

"I hope you get fixed Lady Kagome!"

Kagome didn't react.

Rin continued to make flower objects for Kagome. A bracelet, a ring, a necklace, and she even started trying to make a kimono. Sango helped her and they had a single sleeve nearly done when Lord Sesshomaru appeared behind Kagome. Sango froze as she wondered if he meant her friend bodily harm.

But he stepped around the human girl and motioned toward Rin.

"Come Rin"

"Can we wait a bit Lord Sesshomaru? I'm making a flower kimono for Lady Kagome!"

He raised an eyebrow but did not ask.

"She's broken and I want to make an entire flower outfit for her!"

As Rin waved her arms around, the part of the sleeve she was working on started to break apart and she squeaked as she grabbed it and started to fix it. Sango watched as Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and knelt in front of the human girl. Kagome was watching a butterfly again and Sesshomaru grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him. As he saw her eyes, his Tenseiga reacted. His eyes narrowed. What could Tenseiga possibly want? This girl was clearly not dead, though, as Rin said, she was broken.

Touching Tenseiga he was surprised to see the messengers of the dead. They kept trying to pull tiny balls of light away from the girl, but seemed to be having great difficulty doing so. Realizing that the balls of light were pieces of the girl's soul, he stood up and drew Tenseiga.

Sango gasped, confused as Sesshomaru drew his fang. Just as that moment, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha came into sight, freezing when they saw Sesshomaru standing over Kagome and holding a sword.

Gripping his sword, Sesshomaru sliced apart the imp-like creatures. Sango nearly cried as Kagome's eyes widened in shock and emotion momentarily returned to the girl.

But then Sesshomaru stepped back and the emotion disappeared and Kagome was empty again.

But a seed of hope had already embedded itself in Sango.

Rin seemed to realize that Sesshomaru had helped Kagome more than a flower kimono could, so she gave up and jumped up to follow Sesshomaru. As the others arrived, Sango stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Sesshomaru, wait!"

The Lord of the West glanced back as the demon slayer watched him, desperation in her face and voice.

"Take Kagome with you!"

His eyebrow raised as the boys all yelled "WHAT?"

"That was the first time Kagome's shown emotion since her incident! I think… I think you can help her more than we can!"

Inuyasha's face fell as he realized that his brother had managed something that he hadn't been able to do.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking.

"Do as you wish, but I have done nothing special to that mortal."

Before anybody else could react, Kouga ran up and grabbed Kagome.

"NO! SHE'S MINE! I TRUSTED HER WITH THE HALF-BREED BECAUSE HE WASN'T A THREAT BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE MY MATE TO ANOTHER DEMON!"

"KOUGA!"  
But it was too late. The wolf demon disappeared in a cloud of dust. Inuyasha ran after him, but he was nowhere near as fast as the wolf. It was finally Sango and Miroku who bowed their heads and begged Sesshomaru for help.

Kouga stared at Kagome. She hadn't reacted to anything throughout the trip. Now she was sitting on the cave floor in-front of Kouga and his chest heaved as emotions flitted across his face. He dropped to crouch in-front of her, his clawed hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I don't want… I don't want you to think that you're untouchable because the filthy half-demon touched, forced you."

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers and stared into her empty eyes.

"I don't want… I don't want… I don't want the only one to touch you be him!"

Growling on the last word, he slid his knee between her legs. She didn't react, but he took that as "yes". Reaching up her skirt, he pulled away Kagome's undergarments and threw them across the cave.

Sesshomaru walked, Rin silently following him. She had kind of been hoping that Sesshomaru would agree to save Lady Kagome and bring her with them. Even if the woman was 'broken', she'd always been kind to Rin. Jaken walked next to Rin, complaining about how impudent those humans were for begging Sesshomaru to save a lowly human. Rin, surprising herself and Sesshomaru, hit Jaken and yelled at him.

"LADY KAGOME ISN'T A LOWLY HUMAN MASTER JAKEN!"

Rin didn't notice that her eyes had watered up until the tears started to fall. Rin finally remembered where she'd seen eyes like Kagome's before. Her elder sister had had those same eyes before the bandits killed her. And she hadn't fought at the end.

Sesshomaru watched his ward as the girl tried to hide her falling tears, confusing the hell out of Jaken.

Kouga grunted as he thrust into Kagome. She was crying crystal tears, but her body was reacting to his ministrations. She'd already cum twice and her body was shaking again. He leaned over her body to nip her shoulder. She didn't react and he whined. He wanted to mark her as he came, but if she didn't expose her neck he couldn't. He'd chosen to take her from behind, in traditional wolf style. But, though she wasn't fighting, she wasn't helping either. Her arms and legs were shaking and he knew that after she came then she would need rest before he could try again. Growling as the pressure increased, he nipped at her again.

She froze, her insides tightening around him as she came. Kouga, no longer able to hold it, howled as he came inside her. Sliding his limp member out of her, she collapsed as the last few spurts of his seed shot out and landed on her ass and thighs. Watching the now sleeping girl, Kouga sighed and decided that he could wait. Standing up, he pulled his furs into position and left to go find food for his mate.

Sesshomaru heard the howl just as Rin stopped crying. Eyes flashing red, he left the little girl in the care of the imp. It didn't take him long to reach the cave, even less to dispatch of the mortal wolves that guarded it. Walking in, he saw Kagome asleep in a pool of cum on the ground. He could smell blood, though he saw none. Growling he walked up to the girl and gently pulled her out of the mess. Growling reached his ears and he set the girl down onto a clean spot on the ground. Turning, he saw the wolf demon at the entrance. It wasn't surprising that he hadn't smelled him coming, the entire cave smelled of the wolf.

"Did you really think that because she didn't fight you that it wouldn't be considered forceful?"

His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and Kouga flinched, a quick flash of guilt crossing his face.

"Disgusting. Forcing yourself onto a mortal girl when she will not, cannot, respond."

"SHUT UP! KAGOME LOVES ME!"

"Then why does she travel with my filthy half-breed of a brother?"

Kouga flinched back at the harshness, forcefulness, and truthfulness of Sesshomaru's words. He wanted to attack the demon, but even though Kouga truly believed that wolves were better than dogs, Sesshomaru was stronger than him and his entire pack. He could lose leadership of his pack to a **dog** if he battled the Lord of the West.

And Sesshomaru knew it.

The disgust on the dog demon's face deepened.

"Leave her alone if you cannot even risk your life and the lives of your pack to get her back from me."

Kouga flinched away from the demon and glared at the ground. He knew that he could not, **would** not, risk his pack for the mortal girl. No matter how much he said he loved her.

He loved his pack more.

Stepping aside, defeated without even throwing a blow, Kouga glared at the ground. Sesshomaru watched with disgust as he picked the human girl back up. Walking past the wolf, he noticed that the demon purposely avoided looking at the girl. Well, at least he had guilt.

Not that that would help him when Inuyasha found him.


End file.
